ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy Must Die (book series)
Dorothy Must Die is an alternate Oz book series by Danielle Paige that features a new girl from Kansas named Amy Gumm going up against an evil Dorothy Gale who has taken over the Land of Oz and rules it with an iron fist along with her three companions. Novels: #''Dorothy Must Die'' (April 1st, 2014) #''The Wicked Will Rise'' (March 30th, 2015) #''Yellow Brick War'' (March 15th, 2016) #''The End of Oz'' (March 14th, 2017) Prequel Novellas: All were first released electronically as individual e-books, but they are also included in paperback collections. #''No Place Like Oz'' (November 12th, 2013) #''The Witch Must Burn'' (November 14th, 2014) #''The Wizard Returns'' (March 3rd, 2015) #''Heart of Tin'' (July 28th, 2015) #''The Straw King'' (November 10th, 2015) #''Ruler of Beasts'' (February 16th, 2015) #''Order of the Wicked'' (June 28th 2016) #''Dark Side of the Rainbow'' (January 31st, 2017) #''The Queen of Oz (March 14th, 2017) More Dorothy Must Die An online exclusive collection of extra material was released to an iOS/Android app called Ampersand on June 2nd, 2018. The contents for sale as a $10 bundle include: *What Really Happened in Oz : A version of the original Wonderful Wizard of Oz with the “real Dorothy” offering commentary. *Glinda and Glamora’s Final Battle *Nox Before Amy: A prequel entry *Nox and Amy Go Back to Kansas: A sequel entry focusing on their relationship and Nox going to school *Stealing the Lion’s Courage: Deleted chapters that were intended for the second book *An Alternate Oz An epilogue to the last novel and last entry to the series Collections: *Dorothy Must Die Stories (March 3rd 2015): Contains novellas 1-3 *Dorothy Must Die: The Other Side of the Rainbow Collection : Contains books 1-2 and novellas 1-3 *Dorothy Must Die Collection : Contains books 1-3 *Dorothy Must Die Stories Volume 2 (February 16th, 2016) : Contains novellas 4-6 *Dorothy Must Die Stories Volume 3 (March 14th, 2017) : Contains novellas 7-9 List of characters New: *Amy Gumm *Gert *Glamora, Glinda's "wicked" twin sister *Nox *Pete, the male alias that was used by Ozma similar to how she was turned into Tippetarius. Since she was bewitched by Dorothy to speak only gibberish, the male side still existed subconsciously and could be switched by Amy’s magic. *Star, Amy's pet rat Many of L. Frank Baum's Oz characters are featured in the series from his original 14 books who are either good, evil, or neutral including: *Dorothy Gale *Glinda *Jellia Jamb *Mombi *Ozma *General Jinjur *Scraps *Princess Langwidere (mentioned) *Scarecrow *Tin Man *Lion *Polychrome *Shaggy Man *Wheelers Chronological Listing *Alternative version of ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz entitled “What Happened in Oz” part of More *''The Straw King'' *''Ruler of Beasts'' *''No Place Like Oz'' *''Heart of Tin'' *''The Wizard Returns'' *''The Witch Must Burn'' *''Dorothy Must Die'' *''The Wicked Shall Rise'' *''Yellow Brick War'' *''The End of Oz'' *Unknown Placement: The Order of the Wicked, Dark Side of the Rainbow, The Queen of Oz Category:Alternate Oz